Black Walnuts
by UnserTraumer
Summary: Murdoc should've killed the experiment, but he didn't. The young woman is now apart of the band's life and now Murdoc's biggest concern is; Noodle's attached to it and trying to hook it up with 2-D! And Murdoc has to stop it or else something will happen.
1. What they didn't do

**A/N: Bare with me hm? It's fanfiction, so it's not real. I'm just trying to entertain people with the story, right? So if ya like lemme know, if ya hate, also lemme know. 'Ey, nobody grows if they don't recieve feedback. ^^**

**Black Walnuts**

**Chapter One- What they didn't do**

Jhonen sat on top of gravestone loooking down at the grave. The pain in her left shoulder was accented by the vibrant red splatters around a black hole, but the young woman paid little attention to it. Her entire attention was concentrated on the figure standing a little ways off. It's gleaming rifle shone in the pale moonlight and reflect the face of the figure.

Cold empty green eyes watching in a cruel calculating way, were the most vibrant in the rifle's well polished surface. The almost white skin of a long fingered hand rose up and pressed back the black hood of the jacket it wore. Glossy lips, painted a grotesque gray shimmered , and opened into a deathly terrifying smile.

"Thought you could run,hm?" he snorted, "Foolish child, I made you, I can find you anywhere."

Jhonen's rapidly paling face winced at the harshness of his grating tone, "Wodda want?" her voice barely breaking a whisper.

The male figure began walking closer, "It's time to go back." he sneered, "I told you I would take you back at any cost."

"Ya mean put back in te' prison ya put meh en." she stated in the same quiet lifeless tone.

He sighed, "Must you always be so unpleasant? After all, you've been pulled apart before."

Slowly she raised her black eyes to him, "I'm natta toy." she mumbled, letting her eyes scan her injury. '_It punctured through the straitjacket.' _she thought quietly, '_Wot's en those bullets?'_

"In case you were wondering," snickered the figure, "I made a special bullet for you." he hummed briefly then, "Let's just get rid of ya, so there are no more problems." he lifted the gun, and crack echoed all around him.

Jhonen's eyes widened.

The green eyes widened then scrunched in pain. The rifle dropped out of those white hands and hit the ground. It let lose a bang and the bullet flew out and struck Jhonen's left arm.

Already in pain,but in too much shock to really pull her brain out it's daze, Jhonen watched the blood from the new injury drizzle down her arm. She blinked once and felt her eyelids drop and her body fall backwards. Her ears were clogged, and her mind felt dizzy. She blinked once more, then darkness consumed her.

The male figure grimaced at the pain and turned to a quartet, "WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN'?!"

A male figure followed by four others stepped forward. A revolver in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other, "Wot the hell are **ya** doin'?" snarled the black haired male, his eyes narrowed.

The green eyed male stared into the other man's mix-matched eyes, "Mudroc?" he breathed in disbelief.

The bass guitarist glared, "Well well well, if it isn't the Bio-Weaponist, Alexander Crox." he snorted, "I thought the US shot ya dow'."

"Shut yer mouth satanist." he growled, "I'm not the one who's goin' ta Hell."

Mudroc rolled his eyes, "Wot of it?" he snorted, then he looked past the green eyes to the gravestone where a pair of feet where loosely propped against, "Woz zat?" he sneered.

"My business not yours." spat Alexander.

Murdoc glared, raised his weapon, and shot the man in the opposite side, "What. Is. That?" he said pronouncing every word carefully so that his anger was understood.

The bio-weaponist winced in pain, but held back a scream of anguish. He glared at Murdoc for a moment longer, then vanished like smoke.

"Wha'...was zat?" gaped a heavily American accented voice.

Murdoc turned casually and popped out the remaining bullets out of the back of his weapon, "'At would be the biggest asshole en te' world." he exhaled, and placed the lit cigarette between his greenish lips, and walked toward the violently red stone.

"Wot are ya doin'?" came a higher pitched male voice.

"Waz it look like I'm doin', Face-ache?" growled the black haired male, "I'm checkin' out this fing." Murdoc stalked over to the stone and stopped.

A woman, in red stained straitjacket laid on the cold ground. Her face had dark purple bruises on the apples of her cheeks and a nasty gash across her left eyebrow. Mix matched eyes scanned her body, then saw the silvery dog tags around a small chain. Murdoc crouched down and picked up the little piece of metal and found the inscription:

Jhonen

#13666

Bio

"'Nother one of his ridiculous experiments." he rolled his eyes and straightened, "Oy', Russell, 'D, get over 'ere."

The vocalist looked at the drummer, then both looked at the little japanese girl between them. Noodle as she was called, shrugged, and the three remaining band members hurried over to join Murdoc. Once all three drew abreast to the satanist he pointed down.

"Wot is zat?" the blue haired male inquired kneeling down.

Murdoc frowned, "'Ta tag said its called Jhonen. It's 'nother one of Crox's weird bio-weapons."

"Bi-oo weapon?" questioned the little asain girl.

The satanist looked at the little girl, "Living weapons." he growled, "Only Crox makes humanistic weapons."

Noodle looked down at the figure, then at her band members.

"What are we plan'in to do with it?" asked the black male.

Murdoc snorted, "'Suppose we could put it outta it's misery." he chuckled, "If it lives, Crox is gonna hound it till it dies."

The blue haired male blinked in shock, "Say wot now?!" he gaped, "Jus' kill it?"

"2-D," frowned Nicalls, "Crox is jus' gonna kill the kid anyway." he said,"I dun' wan' it."

The black male raise his large hands, "Woah woah," he said, "I'm here wit' 2-D. We can't jus' kill 'er."

Murdoc glared his mix-matched eyes at the drummer and the vocalist, "Wot, pray tell, do ya wanna do wit it?" he growled, "Oh! I know! I'll feed it to the zombies."

2-D blinked his dark empty eyes, then in a somewhat disheartened voice mumbled, "We could keep it." he looked at the large drummer for support.

"Ya know, 'D's right. It's not like we dun't have 'noguh room." he chuckled.

Murdoc leaned forward, "Listen to meh Russel." he said grinding his teeth together, "Crox wan's this fing. Et' best jus' to kill it. He's not gonna stop, till he get's it."

"I... think wee should keeeeep it." Noodle said voicing her opinion.

Russel folded his arms, "It look like yer out numbered Mud." he snorted.

Still obviously annoyed, but not really in the mood to argue in the now pouring rain, the satanist threw his hands up, "Woteva! I dun wan' ta be responsible fer it."

Russel shook his bald head and reached down, gathering up the small figure in one of his massive arms, "Man, jus' go back to yer Winnebago." he examined the wound silently, '_two gun shot wounds, that shouldn't be too bad.' _

It was not a silent trudge home for the Gorillaz. Murdoc was throughly against any other company, especially another female's. He complained and ranted all the way up the hill.

Finally annoyed at the bassist's whining the little japanese girl elbowed him in the leg, "Be quiet!" she yelled, "It was your fault, weee came down here."

Russell snickered, "Noods is right man."

"Say wot now?!" demanded Murdoc soaked from head to toe from the cold rain.

Russel let out a baratone laugh, "Yer the one who said, "_Someone jus' let a fire cracker loose in the cemetery, we need to go check it out_." he rolled his eyes as they reached the large door, "An' 'D said, "_Naw jus' leave it_." But you were all persistent and shit, so we went to check it out." he reached out his free hand and shoved open the door.

His band mates trailed in soaked and annoyed at one another. Nicalls growled a string of profanity, then turned and said, "Woteva." and trudged towards the showers.

Noodle went and fetched the first aid kit, while Russel laid the female out on the ground. Carefully he pulled her torso up, and her face contorted in pain.

The black American looked over his shoulder, "Hey 'D gimme a hand wouldja?"

The vocalist nodded numbly, and let his knees hit the ground behind the figure. He lifted his soaked and chilled hands and began undoing the buckles at the back of the straitjacket. It was slow process because he was so cold and tired, but in a moment or two, he managed to help Russel remove the jacket. Underneath the the thick coarse jacket, they found a white shirt splattered with glistening red blood.

"Oh man," mumbled Russel, "I ain't see nuthin' like this since I was back in the states." he turned to Noodle and took the first aid kit.

"Wot do ya mean?" asked the blue haired vocalist.

Russel found the pair of tweezers he was looking for and a clean knife. He took the knife and carefully began cutting through fabric where the two bullets were embedded, "Back en the states, gang fights would sumtimes break out and people would get bullet's lodged into their body." he set the excess fabric and knife aside, "Ya had to pull em' out wit' a pair of dirty tweezers or die." he looked at the gleaming metal in his hands, and shivered slightly, "'D why don't you a Noods go get changed," suggested the drummer, "This'll take a while."

2-D nodded, "I'll be right back." he promised standing up and heading for the stairs.

Noodle grinned, "I be back too!" and she bounded up the stairs.

Russel regaining his composure bent over the body, and began a long extraction process.

The blood had stopped flowing long ago, and the body was still breathing, but the skin had lost most of it's color. When the first bullet came out of the body, the body began shivering. 2-D who had returned, fetched a spare clean sheet, and wrapped the blood soaked body in it. It helped a little, but the body still shook violently. Russel began the next bullet but found it more difficult than the last one. The shivering was turning in uncontrollable spasms that would jerk the body from time to time.

A shadow fell across the pair who were trying to remove the bullet, "Gimme the damn tweezers."

Russel looked up and saw the black haired bassist, "Say what now?" he blinked.

The satanist knelt down and grabbed the tweezers and pointed, "Hold 'er down, Face-ache, hold 'er 'ands."

2-D nodded and encircled the chilled wrists.

Russel glared, but placed his hands on the person's knees.

Murdoc looked over his shoulder and saw Noodle coming towards their group, "Go 'et a basin of 'ot water an' a washcloth." he commanded.

The asian girl looked uncertainly at him, but nodded and quickly headed to the kitchen.

Carefully Murdoc inserted the tweezers into the open flesh and grasped the bullet. Slowly he menuvered it around the muscle, where it had punctured. When her body jolted he let the bullet slide, then re-grasped the metal object at it's new position and pulled it out. He threw the the metal implement to the side and turned to Noodle baring a sloshing tub of hot water.

She set it down carefully beside Murdoc, and offered the washcloth.

The bassist quickly grabbed the cloth from the guitarist's hand and dipped it into the water. He took the warm water and cleaned out the wounds. The body jerked and twitched, as injured nerves and inflamed tissue came in contact with the water. Once sure the injures were cleaned he rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a soft white cloth.

He looked at his band-mates, "Hold tight, she's not gonna like this."

2-D and Russel's grips tightened, and braced themselves for the for the worst.

Murdoc lowered the cloth. At the first touch of cloth to wound she was pulled out of her fitful sleep into a dazed and screaming agony. The bassist paid no heed, only continued to clean the injuries. Once sure that there would be no reason to turn her over to a hospital, Murdoc pulled out ointment, gaze pads, and bandages.

Her soft screams sounded similar to whimpers because her body instinctively forced her to be silent. Her dark eyes seemed confused and disoriented in the darkness of their home. Her body was frozen, trembling, and shaking, and only began to calm down when Murdoc tied the final pad down. Her dazed existence fell silent, but her body remained tight and confused.

Murdoc sat up, "'At should do it." he said.

2-D felt her body begin to relax as her eyes fell shut, and her body gave out. He released her wrists and as he did so, looked down and noticed the bruises he had inflicted.

"Where the hell didja learn that man?" asked Russel leaning back.

Murdoc snorted, "Ya'd be surprised wot ta back streets of London would teach ya." he groaned, "Look it," he said frowning, "Crox makes these weird fings, and they are made ta wit stand large amounts a' pain, but when they're outta it, their body goes in ta a survival mode." he shook his head, "I realized she might 'urt cha."

2-D nodded numbly, tired from all the nights strange events.

Russel looked at the bassist, "How do you know all this stuff about that Crox guy?"

Murdoc snorted, "Dun matter." he groaned, "I'm goin' ta bed." he stood up and began stalking off.

"Thought he said he didn't want 'er." frowned Russel standing up and looking around the living room.

The vocalist smiled wearily, "'E said 'e didn't want us ta get 'urt."

"So he did what? Saved what he was gonna kill?" snorted Russel tugging off the blanket he'd left on the couch, "That don' even make sense."

2-D shrugged, "Murdoc dun't always make sense." he pointed out.

Russel gently wrapped the girl in the blanket and laid her on the couch, "Hey 'D?"

The bluenett looked at the drummer to let him know he was listening.

"Ya think this kid's gonna be alright till morning."he asked tiredly.

Noddle chuckled, "Already morning." she beamed picking up the bloody water, and heading to the kitchen.

Russel smiled at the cheerful girl, "I mean like noon."

2-D looked at the person,"Prolly." he answered and looked around and reached out and tugged another blanket off of the chair opposite of the couch. He grasped the cloth between his fingers and yanked it off. Then quietly he crossed to the couch and spread it out on top of her, " But... umm..." he looked around nervously.

"What now D'.?" grumbled Russel.

The vocalist looked at the pale figure, "Din't she loose alotta blood? I mean, blood loss can kill ya."

"Mudz dun't seem too worried." Russel answered, "He seems to know a lot 'bout these thingies, so I guess it will be alright."

2-D nodded and gathered up the blood stained sheet, "Guess I'll throw tis out." he trudged over and disposed of the fabric into the trashcan, then he and the other band members headed to bed.

It was high noon when the little figure stirred. Russel had just crossed to the living room to check on her, when she began moving. Slowly at first, then she finally managed to shed the blankets and sit up. The overcast sky outside hid the sun from her view, and offered her eyes time to adjust to the strange surroundings. She looked around the room, then she turned behind her, and up to Russel.

The towering black male chuckled and her confused expression, "Welcome back kid."

"Hi." she answered back, her black eyes blinking in confusion.

He grinned, "I'm Russel Hobbs, drummer for the band Gorillaz." he watched her expressionless face continue to watch him, "And you are?"

She scratched her head slightly, and lowered her eyes, "Jhonen Kurumi." she answered.

Russel blinked, "Hey hey no relation to Maquets Kurumi, the drummer of The Walnuts?"

She looked up at him slightly surprised, "'E was meh dad."

Throughly excited Russel laughed, then, "Ya hungry Jhonen?"

"Some what." agreed the girl, then she looked at the wrappings and the night before came flooding back into her mind, and she looked up at Russel, "Where es he?" she blurted out in the same quiet voice.

"Who?" asked the black male.

"Crox." she mumbled scanning her surroundings again.

"That wanker is prolly lookin' for a way past the zombies." came a harsher male voice, "Or 'es recoverin' from my discharges." he chuckled.

She looked beyond the drummer to the motle-green skin male with the jagged teeth, "Discharges?" she blinked.

"Yeah," laughed Russel, "Murdoc here, shot that Crox guy twice." he turned back to the bassist, "So guess who 'er dad is."

The demon bassist rolled his eyes, "Who?" and he lifted his morning cup of hot booze to his lips.

"Maquets Kurumi." beamed Russel.

Murdoc nearly chocked on his drink as he stared at the girl sitting up on the couch, "Ya mean the drummer of The Walnuts?"

She nodded, and looked down. Her eyes widened again. Her straitjacket was gone, the white shirt she wore was cut, and stained with blood. It was then that she saw the dark purple bruises around her wrists in the shape of fingers. '_Wot happened last nigh'?'_ she thought distractedly.

Suddenly a warm palm hit her in the face, "'Elloooo? Kid?"

"She said her name's Jhonen." grumbled Russel.

"I dun' care, hey kid!" Murdoc yelled.

Jhonen looked up at the bassist, "'Xcuse me?"

"Oh hell no." he grumbled, "Not a 'nother Face-ache." he glared at her for a half a second longer, then, "I asked ya if yer injuries are heal'd yet."

"Oh, I...I dun know." she admitted sheepishly.

Russel shoved Murdoc away before could start again, "Then go grab a shower upstairs." he said, "I'm sure we can find sumthin' fer ya to wear, and I'll have something for ya ta eat when you get back down."

Jhonen nodded numbly and Murdoc grabbed her by the forearm pulling her to her feet, "Well c'mon." he said harshly.

She nodded, and trailed off after the bassist.

Murdoc took her down the hall and stopped at a small door and pulled it open. Pushing through the towels, he finally found one that would be suitable and tossed it at her.

The brunette caught the towel awkwardly, then was hit in the face by a soft wash cloth.

"All 'te soap is in the shower." he growled, as he led her to the door of the shower, where he stopped her, "I know what ya are girl." he hissed, "'Te others dun really understand about Crox lik' I do. They dun understand how dangerous it is to keep a-"Murdoc ground his teeth then spat out, "_pet_ like you." He grabbed her by the collar, "Listen 'Te meh," he snarled showing his sharp teeth, "I won't hesitate to ge' rid of ya, if ya endanger any of my band member's liv's."

Shaking slightly from the gravity of his tone, Jhonen nodded timidly.

The satanist released her and began stalking away.

Unable to recall Murdoc's name she called out, 'Ey!"

He had just disappeared down the staircase, but stuck his head back out, "Wot?" he growled.

"Thanks." she squeaked pointing to the towel.

He snorted, "Dun thank meh kid. As far as yer concerned, yer on the top of my 'Kill List'." he smirked at her showing his pointed teeth again.

She nodded again, and watched him vanish. Jhonen the turned to the door, and reached out her hand to the door knob. It suddenly began turning and she withdrew her hand blinking.

The door opened and steam from the shower poured out, "Sorr' 'bout 'at luve." said a gently quirky voice.

She stared straight ahead until she realized she was staring at someone's torse. Looking up she met dark orbs, that stared back at her. She looked down at the floor, "'Orry." she mumbled stepping out of the way.

"Wrong 'ay." chuckled the blue haired male.

Jhonen looked back up at him and notice he stood the side holding open the door,"Oh, 'orry."

With his free hand he ruffled her dark brown tresses, "Dun worry 'bout it. Use any soap ya like," then as after thought, " I'll find sumthin' fer ya to wear."

She nodded, "Thanks"

He smiled at her, "Go in." he ushered.

Quickly she stepped in and the bluenett let the door slide shut.

2-D frowned staring at the ground. The entire conversation he had just heard, had bothered him in an odd way,_ 'If Murdoc knew so much, 'ten why din't he try ta stop us_? ' but even as he tried to view the situtation from the bassist's point-of-view, he found himself falling into the black eyes that were apart of the young woman,_ 'Te'ar like mine, 'nd _not.' he mused quietly heading to his room.

Jhonen stood inside the bathroom and walked slowly over to the shower. Carefully she pulled off the white bloodstained shirt. It was crusty and stuck to her skin like glue. Once it came off she discarded it, careful not to move more than her injuries could take. Then with equal care, un-bandaged her arm and shoulder. She examined the healing tissue, and frowned.

_'I'll need a little while longer ta '_eal.' she pondered, and turning her gaze to the rest of her body, she slowly pulled herself out of the clothes, and turned on the shower. She waited a moment or two then adjusted the water to match her liking and stepped in .Once hidden behind the curtain, her knees began shaking and her body collapse. Shakily she pulled herself up into a sitting position and stared up at the nozzle where the water spouted out of.

Her mind drifted, '_Why dun't they just kill meh_?' she thought shivering in the hot water,_ 'If they really knew who I woz, te' the' woulda jus'_...' she looked around the the shower, "Why are ya 'elping meh...?" she mumbled, and buried her face into her knees, "You're gonna 'et killed."

There was a slight knock on the door and someone stepped in, "'Ey luve?"

Her head jerked up, "Eh?"

"Dun worry, it's jus' meh." the soft male voice said, "Look it, I brought another bottle of shampoo as I used te' last of te last one." a hand stuck into the shower offering the bottle, "Nd I brough' sum clothes. I'll put 'em on the counter."

"I'm on the floor." she mumbled.

The hand lowered, "Wot are ya doin' on te' floor?" asked the male on the other side.

"Um." she struggled, "Well..."

"Are ya hurtin'?" ventured the male voice.

She nodded, "Yes," she answered uncertainly, "I can't stand."

"Ya gonna be alright in t'ear?" he asked setting the bottle beside her.

"I'll be fine." she agreed, as the hand vanished.

There was silence between them, then, "Look it, I'll wait outside te' bathroom, an' when yer done knock and I'll take care of yer injuries."

She panicked, "No, no dun worry 'bout it!"

The soft male's voice said a little more commanding, "I'll be back." then softer again, "S'okay. Yer safe fer a little while."

'_But yer not.' _she thought, and suddenly she heard the door open and close. Jhonen peeked around the corner of the curtain to make sure he was really gone, then looked at herself. The injuries all over her body never seem to vanish. Dark bruises from her crashed and falls, and the cuts from the underbrush and thickets she had run through, showed up well next to her pale skin. When she raised her hands in the water, she found her knuckles bruised, dirt under her fingernails, and little nicks all over her fingers, '_I've got ta get outta here. They'll be killed._'

Jhonen picked up the bottle, the person had left and popped the lid. Slowly she poured a little into her hand, and was engulfed by a strange scent. She shook her head trying to clear the strong fragrance from her mind. She proceed to run her fingers through her hand and lather it through the crusty locks. Her fingers stung from the soap, but she endured it and cleaned herself.

It took a little while, with her fresh injuries still trying to heal and her stiff muscles protesting against moving. However, after she was done, she shut off the water. Slowly she staggered to her feet, then slipped and fell on the ground of the shower. Jhonen stifled a whimper, then felt someone grab her from behind and pull her up while wrapping her in a towel.

Jhonen looked up and saw the same dark voids staring down at her, "Din't I tell ya ta ge' meh?" he asked quietly.

She looked down, "Sorry."

"Dun apologize." he said as he gathered her up gently, "Jus' do wot I ask. Yer still hurtin' from being shot." he turned and set her on the counter, "How are thoz anyway?"

"Te' wounds?" she asked.

The blue haired man nodded, "Hm." he reached above her and pulled down the first aid kit.

"They seem awrigh'." she answered.

The black eyes turned back to her, staring at her eyes, "Anthe rest of-"- here he brushed some of her dark hair off her cheeks- "thez bruises?"

Shaking slightly from the cold, she chattered, "They jus' 'urt. I'll be fine."

One of his hands went to her back the other, just under legs. He adjust her so she was laying on the counter, "Awright ten'." he said, "Lemme clean the rest of tis." he turned to the box and pulled out the same salve from the night before and carefully applied it to her gunshot wounds.

Jhonen turned her eyes from him, but they looked back at him of their own accord. The beautiful blue tresses framed his pale face, and his dark eyes carefully kept their focus on the injury. Jhonen found herself mesmerized by those eyes.

2-D had noticed her fascination with his eyes, but finished applying the medicine before he captured her stare. He said nothing to her, but turned and reached out and grasped two pads from the medical kit and placed them over the circular scythes. Gently he lifted her arm and took out the soft cotton bandages and started wrapping a little above the injury on the arm. Slowly he went down, wrapping tightly, but mindful of the injuries. He judged if they were too tight, by the winces the girl made. When he reached her shoulder he turned her on her side and wrapped over the injury. Finally he tied it off, and supported her in sitting up.

He smiled at her, "'At wozn't too bad now woz it?"

She looked at her lap and shook her head, suddenly embarrassed.

2-D wasn't oblivious to fear, but he felt somewhat helpless to do anything for the girl. All he could think to do was to give her some sort of comfort. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms gingerly around her small form, "Et's gonna be alright luve."

Jhonen hadn't realized how cold she was until she came in contact with his warm body, but she remained stiff. He was a potential target.

The blue haired male carefully released her, "' Be alright ta finish gettin' dress?"

She nodded.

He nodded back and went to the door, opened it, and left shutting it.

Carefully Jhonen dried off and gathered the clothing to herself. Startled by the warm smell that came off of the clothing she brought it against her chilled face, '_It's ta' same az the soap._' she thought. She took notice of the other articles and carefully pulled on undergarments. Slowly she pulled two layers of shirts on, then pants and socks. Gingerly she placed her feet on the ground, but they wouldn't support her, and she collapsed in a heep.

Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed by her helplessness, '_'Ow did Crox take so much outta meh?_' she wondered.

There was knock on the door, and it opened. The black male, who had greeted her warmly strode over, "Need sum help kid?"

She looked at the floor, but nodded.

Russel chuckled at her demeanor, and picked her up easily, "C'mon. I got sumthin' great fer ya." he smiled at her shocked face.

Jhonen nodded.

Russel went down the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen where the other band members were. He set her on a chair and plopped down a sandwich of sorts, "It's called a grilled-Cheese back in da 'States." he grinned, "Go on, eat." he turned back to the counter, "I working on soup."

"Russel, yer always workin' sum sorta food." Murdoc snorted.

The black male nodded, "Damn straight." he agreed, "Eve'body needs good food." he looked over his shoulder, "By da way, Jhonen."

The girl jerked around and looked at him, "Hm?"

"Relax kiddo." he smiled, then he turned back to counter, "Yer stayin' wit' us."

Jhonen swallowed hard, "I can't do 'at!" she objected, "Really, I'm grateful fer all yer help, but if ya know anythin' 'bout Crox-"

"We shouldn't let ya say." finished Murdoc annoyed, "But, guess wot?" he glared at her, "You'll be stayin' wit us till I we say 'ther wise!"

She flinched back scared by his tone.

Russel flicked the demon bassist, "Don' yell at the kid. Sheesh."

"Agh!" he growled, "Lookit, I dun wanna have 'nthor Face-ache argument." he grumbled, "And anyway," he looked back at her and an undertone said, "Ya need ta get sumthin' straight. I'm not to happy 'bout this, but I'll wait till ya piss meh off." he turned from her, '_Black walnuts always stain ever'fing they touch._'

**

* * *

**


	2. Spookie

**AN- **So there was this person who put the story on favorites, thanks very much BTW, so I decieded it would be mean not give 'em a bit more. eh? So, this is for you, and um... damn it I deleted that e-mail with your name, so I'm sorry, but thanks a ton! For the rest of you too, all 15 of ya that looked at it. ^_^ Thanks for puttin' up wif me.

* * *

**Black Walnuts**

**Chapter two- Spookie**

Jhonen unhappily ate what Russel insisted, '_This es so weird.._.' she thought spooning another bite of soup in her mouth, as the Gorillaz chatted happily.

A small tug on her shirt, alerted her,and she turned and looked down. The little asain girl's vibrant green eyes were searching her dark ones instantly, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable, "Hullo?" she quipped.

"Are you alright?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm awrigh'." agreed Jhonen softly, "Why?" she turned her feet in and her long socked feet bounced into each other.

The asian girl's mouth turned into a comforting smile, "You seem out of place." she answered noticing how suddenly squeamish Jhonen was.

"A little." Jhonen agreed again, then in a less formal tone, "I dun believe I've ever got yer name."

The asian girl with brillant green eyes smiled at Jhonen's odd formality, "I'm Noodle, the guitarist." then still smiling, "I'm originally from Japan," then as an after thought, "Where are you from?" she asked even though she could probably guess, due to the accent.

Jhonen gave something that seemed like a smile, and, yet, still resembled a her usual blank face, "I'm 'ctually from te' States."

"Get out!" Russel boomed across the table.

Jhonen jumped and looked up at the large drummer.

Still smiling the black male asked, "Where?"

"Um...I'm from Chicago." she said quietly.

"'Ow can at beh?" asked the blue haired male from earlier, "Yer accent is 'bout as 'ick as any Brit's."

She looked back at the table, "I grew up 'ere, en the UK."

Murdoc snorted, "Why?"

"I woz told it woz cause my Mum died and her parents called my Dad 'ere." she shrugged, "I dun really know."

Noodle tugged on her sleeve again.

Jhonen looked at her let her know she was listening.

As Noodle began inquiring random things, Russel nudged Murdoc,"Thats what I'm talkin' 'bout." he grinned at the pair of girls.

"Dun get too keen on it Russel." Murdoc huffed.

Russel shook his head, "What do you have against the girl? Hm?"

Murdoc rolled his shoulders, "I know Crox, I'm not takin' any chances wit' one of his experiments." he looked Jhonen who seemed bewildered at Noodle's chatter.

"Ya nevea know. She seems nice. Lot nicer than Paula." Russel said.

2-D looked at the table.

Russel nudged him, "I didn' mean it like that 'D."

The blue haired singer looked up at him, "Yah, I know." then looking away in an undertone, "Yer not like Murdoc."

"Hey, you could sleep with me tonight." beamed Noodle's voice.

Murdoc's head shot over and his eyes narrowed, "I dun think so."

"I 'afta agree." nodded Jhonen, "I'm fine on the floor er where eva."

"But you're still recovering from being shot at." protested the little girl, "I don't mind sharing my bed."

Jhonen shook her head again,"That's very, um kind of you, but-"

"That's a great idea Noodle." grinned Russel.

Murdoc shot the drummer a death glare, "Say wot now?!"

Russel gave the glare back with six times the intensity, forcing the bass guitarist to shut his mouth. He looked up changing his expression to the two females, " Jhonen go on an' spend the night wit' Noodle. We'll find a spot fer ya tomorrow."

Jhonen opened her mouth to protest, but Noodle yanked the experiment away from the table and out of the room. Noodle's light fading footsteps were accompanied by a stumbling, and a rather loud thump, and then the noise seemed to fade all together.

Russel looked down the grumpy satanist, "Now you listen here Murdoc." he growled, "I haven't seen Noodle that excited since she got her first cupcake. Let the girl be."

Murdoc growled, "Look it, Crox's bloody experiments are all te same. They're killing machines, when activated, and have no thought for anyone in the process. Ya want Noodle end up dead, fine do at'."

"Ya know," 2-D ventured, "She seems a little off from tha description."

Murdoc rounded on the singer, "'Excuse meh?"

2-D shrank back, "I talked wif 'er." he looked at his hands to avoid Murdoc's glaring stare, "The bird's more worried 'bout us than 'erself."

Murdoc slugged the vocalist in the head, "FACE-ACHE!" he yelled, "Stay away from it! Dun't talk ta it, dun get attached ta it!"

Russel hammered Murdoc in the back of the head, "Chill out! He just said he talked ta her."

Murdoc clutched his head in pain, but held 2-D's gaze, "Stay away from it." he hissed.

Jhonen heard two rather loud muffled voices, then thuds, and finally silence,"Wot woz zat?" she asked glancing around Noodle's room.

Noodle looked at Jhonen, "Probably Murdoc and Russel." she shrugged, "Murdoc doesn't seem to keen on having you here."

"He has good reason." Jhonen answered tonelessly.

The black haired girl looked at the taller one, "Why?" she said, "I mean, I heard you were some sort of bio- weapon, but you seem fine to me."

Jhonen blinked and looked at the girl, "'Ow didja know 'at?"

Noodle patted the bed, "Come on and sit." Jhonen hesitantly obeyed, "In answer to your question, Murdoc told us about it." she said as Jhonen sat beside her.

Jhonen shook her head, "It all seems ta go 'ack ta 'im." she scratched her head, "I wonder 'ow 'e knows so much."

Noodle laughed, "Don't worry about it ."

The dark eyed experiment looked up at Noodle.

"Can I ask you something?" Noodle quizzed, "I mean now that we have just girl time, can I ask you a slightly strange question?"

Jhonen gave a short nod.

The little warrior stretched out on the bed, and propped her chin on hands, still watching her companion, "Why are you're eyes dark? I know 2-D's is because of his accidents, what about yours?"

Jhonen's eyes wondered off to the side. Her body remained still, and her eyes wondered back to the girl, "I woz told, by Corx, it comes wit te package."

Noodle raised an eye brow at her, "What?"

"Um,"she thought for a second longer then, "I woz born wif it because I'm an offspring of an experiment."

Noodle's eyes widen, "So your parents were the originals?"

Jhonen shook her head, "No. Jus' meh Dad."

Noodle stared at the strange black eyes, "Look off to the left without moving your face, please?"

Jhonen raised an eyebrow, but did as she was requested. Her eyes turned slowly to the side, and Noodle kept her eyes focused on them.

When Jhonen stopped, Noodle gasped."You still have the whites of your eyes., it's just that they're more black than white." she said, "That's so cool!I thought they were in the back of your head or something."

Jhonen turned her head slightly, gave a brief nod, but said nothing.

"You know, I was originally trained for something like you are. Only it was only for Japan, and not world terrorization."

Jhonen's eyes widened, "I 'eard 'bout 'at." she said, "They 'ad trained a bunch kids ta be masterful warriors with skills and talents rivaling normal people, in order to be an ellet trackin' team"

"I'm impressed." smiled Noodle.

Jhonen cocked her head, "All experiments are required ta know 'bout other creations so 'at we can look out fer each other if ta' time comes."

Noodle beamed at her, "I like that." she said, then with an even bigger smile, "So I guess that makes something like my onee-san."

"Say wot know?" asked Jhonen blankly.

Noodle bounced on her bed and securely wrapped herself around the older woman and pulled her onto the bed.

"Uh, Noodle?" protested the experiment, feeling some what confined by the small bony arms.

Noddle's embrace tightened, "I'm so glad we rescued you."

"Wotever for?" asked Jhonen.

The violet haired girl looked up at the dark eyes, "I've never had someone who can relate to me at all. It's nice to have a female friend. " she looked down at her arms, "Is it alright if I call you Onee-san? I promise it means nothing bad."

Jhonen wanted to ask what an 'Onee-san' was, but thought against it, and sighed ruffling Noodle's hair affectionately, "Yes..."

Noodle's hug loosened and she snuggled carefully against the injured body, "Even if Murdoc never comes around, I still like you." she said, then she looked up at Jhonen's slowly shutting eyes, "Jhonen onee-san?"

"Hm?" mumbled the brown haired woman.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you our home, and we'll do something fun." she promised, "Just don't let Murdoc run you out."

Jhonen closed her eyes and asked, "I'll do wot I can..." but inside her she felt a strange panic, as she heard somewhere in her mind the screams of the others. She fell asleep, using the mournful cries as her lullaby. '_ The screamin' never stops_.' she heard her own voice echo.

Jhonen was unsure of when she became aware that it was morning. It had to be her body's natural alarm clock starting to get back on track. While not fully healed, many of her oddly normal functions seemed to be coming back alive. She blinked several times staring up at the red swinging paper lamps. It was raining outside and the young experiment, knew that she was very warm. This was an unusual concept, as she was unable to retain any form of body heat.

She began to sit up on her elbows and fell back as pain shot through her left side. She glanced at her arm and could see the white bandages turning a faint pink. She sighed remembering the injury was only two today old. Tiredly she turned to her right, and found her source of heat. She was astonished at first, but then let her eyes sink to a more relaxed state.

The little asian girl who had introduced herself as Noodle, laid wrapped around her arm. Blankets were wrapped around the pair, blinding them close together, and the little girl's dark hair was feathered out everywhere. Carefully Jhonen unraveled herself from Noodle and the confines of the blankets. Just as she had managed to sit up, Noodle woke up.

"'Ey." muttered Jhonen uncertainly.

"Hi." she yawned stretching, and carefully wiggled out of the blankets, "Sleep well Jhonen onee-san?"

The experiment slouched as she sat up and let her long feet knock together, "Yeah. Best sleep I've 'ah in a while."she answered.

"What time is it?" asked Noodle blinking and stretching.

The brunette leaned back and studied the clock, "Hm... say ten thirty-ish."

Noodle bounced off the bed and into her closet, throwing off clothes, and pulling on new ones, "Fantastic!"she beamed, "We can still make breakfast for Russel! I've wanted to suprise him for a while, but I haven't managed to wake up before him for the longest time."

Jhonen stretched, letting the added plates and materials between her spinal bones pop and crack, "Awright. Are ya sure he won't mind?"

The violet haired female looked at her counterpart, "He shouldn't. Why?" she inquired curiously.

"I din't know if he um, 'ad an attachment, ta cooking, er sumfhin' like 'at."she said uncertainly trying to get off of the bed and only managing to tumble off it, and roll into the wall. She let out a squeak of pain, before she unraveled from the wall and onto her back, rubbing her nose, "Ow... " she looked up at Noodle, "I guess I'm jus trying not ta upset anyone."

Noodle made a face half way between worry and pain at Jhonen's accident, "You won't. Are you alright?"

Jhonen set herself right, "Yes, I'll be fine." she stood up, "I'm jus' a little shaky."

"Why?" Noodle asked again.

The experiment cocked her head, "Blood loss."

Noodle accepted this. She quickly retrieved another first aid kit she kept in her room and clean and re-bandaged the injuries. She began to leave the room to look for clean clothing, but food, that 2-D had left more outside of Noodle's room. After a slightly amusing process of helping Jhonen fit her small body into his overlarge clothing, Noodle tugged Jhonen carefully down the stairs.

Jhonen took special care of stepping. Her head swayed with each step and her dark eyes fell in an out of focus. When she was finally down the stairs, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She noticed the little asain girl also seemed calmer as well.

"'Orry." she muttered following Noodle down the hall.

Bright green eyes looked up at her, "It's okay." she laughed lightly, "Do you have to apologize for every little mishap?" she smiled.

Jhonen looked at the ground.

"Hey." Noodle said uncertainly, "I didn't mean it to be hateful."

Jhonen nodded, "It's fine I'm... jus' feelin' cumbersome."

Noodle nodded back, "It's okay." she grinned, "I like ya just fine."

The experiment looked up at Noodle instantly. Her eyes were unsure and watching at the little girl's statement.

Noodle missed the look and entered into the kitchen, and stopped dead, '_They didn't clean up last night.._.' she glared at the mess.

Jhonen peered in, "It's a little dirty en 'ere."

"A little is undermining it." grumbled the guitarist, "How could they do this? Now we must clean **before** we suprise them."

Jhonen looked at the dishes, dirty counters, and dusty floor with it's crumbs and stains, "It's nothing a little work can't handle."

The guitarist looked up at the older woman, "You don't mind helping?"

"No, not at all." she answered sincerely, "I'm used to sumfing like this." she walked into the kitchen and crouched by the sink opening a cabinet, '_This es where we stick our stuff fer cleanin'...I wonder if et's under 'ere. Oh! Et es! Good._'

"Why?" Noodle inquired trotting over.

Jhonen pulled out a bucket that she loaded cleaning supplies in and straightened, "I lived wit a large group of other people, and at times it would look worse than this."

Noodle cringed, "That's disgusting."

Jhonen shrugged and set the bucket down and began shifting dishes in the sink, "Besides," she said "Fink of 'is as a way ta repay ya fer all you and yer band-mates 'ave done fer me."

Noodle shook her head, "You don't need to do for that." she frowned.

The brunette finished moving the dishes, and emptied out the bucket, "Dun worry 'bout it." she said in a pleasant tone, that didn't quiet match her expressionless face, "I still like 'elping."

Noodle couldn't help but smile at the weird person before her. Simply shaking her head, Noodle left the woman to what she was planning and Noodle sought the company of the broom. She rummaged through the closets until she found the it and the dustpan.

While the strange concoction, Jhonen had mixed up for washing the floor was adjusting in a corner, Noodle vigorously swept the floor and cleaned the floorboards with warm water. Jhonen washed all the dishes and silverware by hand and set them up on the rack to dry. Noddle noticed the sticky and crumb covered counter tops and immediately drug the trash can over and brushed crumbs away. Jhonen then came over with a spray bottle and began to modishly scrub the countertops with a washcloth. The guitarist happily put the dishes in their respective spots in the cabinets and drawers, then turned and was startled to behold and stunningly white counter.

"It's not been like that since before we moved in." she remarked.

Jhonen who was just finishing moving the few pieces of furniture out of the room nodded, "You might want ta step outta te kitchen, and let me wash it."

Noodle trotted out, "I'll get towels to dry the floor."

Jhonen nodded again, "I'll have it done when you get down."

Beaming like sunshine, Noodle sprinted up the stairs. Once in the hall she was careful not to be too noisy outside of Russel's room. She quickly rummaged through the clean wash basket set beside his door for a towel, and found the two she had promised. Carefully she crept by the room and into the doorway of the stairs, then she bounded down. She came off the stairwell and ran to the kitchen and stopped dead. The floor was as white as the counter tops. The door leading to the balcony was slightly a jar and Jhonen was empting the bucket out over the ledge. She watched as Jhonen then set the bucket down and came back in quickly.

"Cold?" laughed Noodle.

"Indeed." Jhonen agreed glancing back at the door and shutting it.

Noodle took one of the towels and threw it at Jhonen, "Here!" she called.

The experiment caught it easily and nodded.

Together the cleaning duo dried the floor, and began to carefully move the little furniture back in. It took next to no time, and everything was back in it's place. While Jhonen sat on one of the chairs, Noodle hunted through the cabinets and fridge and somehow managed to find random things she was going to use. Jhonen then stood up and assisted in whatever Noodle instructed her to do. Everything from washing carrots and peeling them, to squashing what looked like a a badly mutated human foot, which Noodle explained,

"Is for the zombies." she rocked on her heels mentally counting eggs, "They get so grumpy when they haven't had anything in a while."

Jhonen didn't ask, only did as she was told.

When all was said and done, Noodle had made... some sort of stuff bread item. It was delicious, but Jhonen sincerely hoped the foot looking item wasn't in it at all. She shook herself out of the thought and set a tea-kettle on the burner.

"If 'at wozn't an adventure, I dun know wot is." she said a loud leaning casually leaning against the stove.

Noodle giggled and opened a cabinet above the counter and pulled out mugs, "You know I didn't honestly think we were going to get this done, that fast."

Jhonen sighed, "Well we did." she looked at the little girl, "Yer a fantastic cleaner. I've never seen someone so meticulous at sweeping."

Setting the cups down Noodle nudged her playfully, "I've never seen anyone turn a black floor and counters into white ones. Especially with that gook."

Jhonen gave her half smile, "It's jus' a chemical agent."

Noodle noticed the half of smile, "Awww. C'mon you can give me a better smile than that."

"Not really." Jhonen said quietly, the smile fading.

Noodle stopped, "Can you not smile all the way?"

Jhonen shook her head, "No."

The asian girl looked around her, "Do you feel happy?"

Looking around the experiment scratched her cheek self-consciously, "Well, no an' yes." she said, "It's sorta difficult ta 'xplain."

"Try." urged the asian girl pulling the last of her cooking out of the stove.

"um... well." she looked around, then, "It's from a surgery?"

Noddle made a face, "That doesn't really explain it."

Jhonen sighed, "I know it doesn't." she agreed, "But 'ats the only way I can 'xplain it. I had a surgery, and after et I couldn't really feel _happy _or smile. I feel sumefin', 'at resembles happy, but not really."

Noodle nodded, "I guess it does make things difficult when your not sure what they did."

The experiment nodded, and jumped as the tea-kettle began whistling. She reached out and took the pot off the stoved and began pouring hot water into the various cups.

Noodle put teabags in all, except one. She looked at Jhonen quizzically, "Tea?"

"No thanks." she responded politely, holding the ceramic mug between her long hands, "the caffeine in et will only make me comatose."

Noodle blinked rapidly, "Really?"

"No. But it's sumit like it. Closest fing I know of." Jhonen shrugged, "I jus' want 'ot water."

The guitarist shook her head, and opened the cabinet and threw a packet at her companion, "Here." she half frowned half smiled.

The packet hit Jhonen flat in the face, and she caught it from there. She looked down at the hot chocolate-mix and nodded. She tore it opened and poured it in. It dissolved instantly, indicating that the water was too hot. She looked blankly at the cup, then headed towards the door, "Gimme a few, it's too 'ot." she opened the balcony door and went out.

Noodle laughed happily and heard thumping foot steps. She glanced at the clock and was pleasantly pleased to discover in was noon, '_Perfect._' she beamed, '_Not a moment too soon.'_

Russel came into the room looking pleasant, "Well, now Noodle, I thought I smelled sumthin' good."

Noodle nodded, "We made breakfast."

"WE?" grumbled Murdoc slouching into the kitchen, a half smoke cigarette between his lips, only wearing his jeans.

Noodle bounced onto the counter by the sink and rocked her feet backwards and forwards, while Russel helped himself to Noodle's breakfast concoction, "Yes 'we'." she agreed, "Jhonen onee-san and I cooked."

Murdoc didn't respond at first, he had noticed the whiteness of the kitchen. He took a drag and asked, "Oi, who cleaned?"

"We did." Noodle responded again with a slightly clipped tone.

Murdoc didn't even bother to enquire who 'we' was this time. He hated the damn experiment and all that it stood for. In flat tone he asked, "Where's," he clenched his jaw, but forced himself to say 'its' name, "Jhonen?" he placed the cigarette in his mouth again.

Noodle giggled, "She outside," she pointed to the glass door, "She made water too hot to drink, and so she took it outside to cool."

Murdoc nodded tartly and walked across the room to the glass door, and opened it. It hadn't been particularly warm this spring in Essex, and today was no different Cold air hit his skin, and chilled him. He tromped over to the rail where the girl was perched holding a steaming mug.

Jhonen turned at the sound of his footsteps and waited silently for bassist's jurisdiction

The black and red eyes glared at her as he opened his mouth, "Wot are ya playin' at?"

"Wot?" she blinked.

Murdoc ground his teeth together, "Wot are ya playin' at? Hm? Tryin' ta win us over with food?" he threw the cigarette down and stomped it out.

The light clicked on in Jhonen's head and she shook her head, "Oh, no. This woz... um Noodle's idea. We jus' 'ad ta clean first."

"Really?" he frowned.

She nodded again, then turned her glance forward.

"I doubt 'at." he growled, "Dun fuck wit' my brain."

She sighed and looked down over the edge.

Murdoc growled, irritated with her limited response. Without a second thought he shoved her off and over the rail. It abruptly dawned on him, that they were fairly high off the ground. He clenched his jaw, then slightly panicked ran into the house and out of kitchen. He charged passed 2-D and clattered around, before he got to the front door, and went out. He went around the edge of the house to the side where the kitchen was and found her.

The experiment was in a strange position and moved a little until she was sitting cross-legged. She rubbed the back of her head gently, careful of pain. She glanced behind her and saw Murdoc coming up behind her. He stopped right behind the brunette and tugged her to her feet.

"Awright there?" he asked tonelessly as she stood up a little shaky.

One of her long hands came up holding up the ceramic mug, "It's not broken, jus' empty." she answered as she stood up.

"Are you serious?" he growled, irritated at her priority. He pulled back and hit her squarely the on the shoulder., "You idiot!"

Jhonen flinched and tottered backwards a bit, but was instantly grateful it was right shoulder instead of the left. She didn't say anything, merely nodded.

Murdoc bit the inside of his mouth, trying to remain calm with the girl. He figured he'd have to be blunt with the thing and said, "Is **anything** broken?"

Jhonen shook her head, "No." she transferred the mug into her opposite hand and instinctively reached up to her shoulder and began rubbing it gently.

Murdoc shook his head at the girl and turned from her headed down the narrow path, back towards the main entrance. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed she was still standing there, "'EY!" he yelled.

She jumped and looked at him, "Mmmm?"

"Come on!" he bellowed, "Wot are you waitin' fer?" Jhonen quickly jogged over and followed behind Murdoc to the door. He tugged it open, then stood back, "Go in." he said tartly.

The brunette nodded and hurried in standing the living room.

Noodle's little flat steps came from the left, and she exited the stairs looking anxiously at the experiment, "Onee-san!" she exclaimed, "Where did you go? You were on the the balcony and suddenly, Murodc runs through the house, and you were gone."

Murdoc shut the door and opened his mouth to spit some sort of venomous response.

"Oh, I fell off." answered Jhonen calmly stopping Murdoc.

"You fell off!" Noodle repeated in shock.

Jhonen nodded, "Yeah, um I lost my balance and slipped." she gently hit herself on the head with her left hand, "Ya know meh pretty well already. I'm a wee bit of a klutz."

Noodle made a face, "I know that, but even for you..." she stopped, looked at Jhonen then, Noodle raised an eyebrow at Murdoc, "Why'd Murdoc go out?" she pressed.

Jhonen glanced at him, and with her half smile answered, "Jus' makin' sure I didn't kill myself." she rubbed her shoulder.

"What's with your shoulder?" asked Noodle being annoyingly observant.

The experiment cocked her head, "I banged it on the balcony on my way down, then when I rebounded off the sides of the house to catch myself, I sort of landed on my hand wrong and it popped out." she shrugged, "Murdoc got it to go back in. Jus' 'urts."

Slightly baffled at the lie, but choosing to ignore it, Murdoc played along watching Jhonen carefully, "Dun fall off again moron." he growled walking passed Noodle.

Noodle looked at Jhonen questionably, then at Murdoc's disappearing form, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jhonen nodded, "Dun worry." she said in warm tone, "I'm fine."

Noodle looked harder at the experiment, expecting to see a momentary change in expression, but nothing changed. She nodded, and drug the experiment back to kitchen.

The rest of the day passed quietly without any real incident. Noodle gave Jhonen the gand tour, explaining where everything was, and what somethings were. She warned about the zombies, that sometimes managed to find their way into the house, and showed where everyone was located during the day.

Jhonen was impressed with the little girl's knowledge and listened intently. She found that Kong Studios was haunted and that was very easy to get lost in the large building.

Around eight-thirty Russel started dinner. Noodle and Jhonen were sitting across from each other at the table in the kitchen. A messy pile of cards were between them, and four cards were left in a neat stack between the two on the left side. Half of the deck seemed to be in Noodle's hands, while two cards were held between a single pair of long fingers in Jhonen's.

"Are you sure you've never played 'Go Fish'? I mean my way of doing it?" asked Noodle exasperated.

Jhonen glanced at the cards and nodded. "Are ya sure ya 'aven't lost some of yer cards fer this game?"

Noodle glared at the cards in her hands, "Knowing Murdoc, I do not know."

Jhonen held out two cards, "Awright pick."

Noodle seized one from her and was happy to see that she finally had another pair, and dumped the pair into the pile, "Your turn." she fanned her cards out to the experiment.

Jhonen picked one at random and looked at it, then dumped a pair of Jokers into the pile.

Noodle made a face, "Yeah... that really sort of sucks."

Jhonen shrugged, "I dunno, but 'at was more fun than I've 'ad in a while."

The little asian girl beamed at the woman, " Me too." she agreed dumping rest of the cards into the pile.

There was a sudden thump on the balcony. Noodle and Jhonen turned around to inspect what was there.

"That betta not be any of those damn zombies."growled Russel, turning from the counter to the door, and he stopped dead.

A male figure was standing at the glass door. His hands were very claw like in their appearance and he the could see a vibrant red hair, but apart from that, they couldn't see anything.

"Woz zat?" asked Russel.

Murdoc stalked into the kitchen, with 2-D right behind him, "Wotz wot" he grumbled.

"That!" Russel growled pointing at the glass door where the figure stood.

2-D jumped back in alarm.

Murdoc glowered, then sent a dirt look at the experiment, "It's another one of yer kind."

Jhonen was stiff, but firm, "I know." she stood slowly, and the thing bounded off the balcony to the roof.

The experiment jumped up from the table and dashed out of the kitchen. She made abee-line for the stairs and sprinted up them. Her feet were the only echo she heard in her head. The noise bounced around, and sped up her heartbeat. She could hear **it.** Particularly as **it** never stopped.

'_Screaming... The screaming never stops._' she swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached the top floor and shoved open a door that led to the roof.

She stood in the gray spring night. The wind was chilly, and the sky was overcast. Her dark eyes were wide in disbelief, as she studied the figure who stood a little ways from her. The blood red hair, the brown eye, the purple glass eye, all of it made up Spookie 2.

Uncertainly she walked closer, "Wot are you doin' 'ere?" she asked nervously.

"I came to get you 13666." came the response in a monotone that wasn't his.

She stopped a little ways from him, "Wot happened? Who's given you orders?"

"My orders come from Alexander Crox." he said answering the second question, but not the first, "You will also address me as experiment number 13600."

She shivered, and stared hard at him.

The door banged open and the Gorillaz entered onto the roof. None of them, were prepared to behold quiet the monster that stood before him. His crazied mix-matched eyes, the blank stare, and the hard bite he had on his jaw, intimidated them.

Murdoc stepped forward, "Who the hell are you and wot do you want?" he grumbled.

"My name is 13600, I'm class 'A' rank of Failed Experiments. I am here for 13666. Crox has requested the retrival of her and I am here."

"What if we like her here?" inquired Noodle.

With the same blank expression he answered, "I will remove 13666 by force." he blinked for the first time since his arrival, and held up Noodle to the spectators, "Or I can simply destroy you one by one, starting with this child."

Murdoc's eyes widen, '_when did he move?!_'

Jhonen's eyes narrowed, and she ran a head two steps then jumped over the pair. Her left hand caught her and rebounded her body towards the male. The instep on her foot collided with the back of his neck and he was shoved forward.

The red-haired male's grasp slackened and Noodle began falling toward the concrete.

Still in shock from being kidnapped, Noodle wasn't completely prepared.

Jhonen noticed and shot out a hand and pulled the little asian girl out of the momentum of the fall and into her safe embrace.

The vibrant green eyes looked up in wonder at the woman, "Thanks." she murmured.

Jhonen gave a brief nod as she jumped over Spookie and ran Noodle back to the Gorillaz. When she reached them she held out the tiny girl to Russel. She wasn't entirely sure what he would do, but at least Noodle was safe.

Russel stared at the woman for a second before he gently took Noodle from her arms.

Jhonen turned from him not a second to late, and caught a series of shards that shredded the skin on her hands, but she had managed no further injury to the other band members. She walked away from the group and walked forward steadily. Her eyes watching the target. She stood a few feet away from him and stopped.

"Spook..." she said quietly, "I dun know wots happened to you, but you can't do this."

The experiment cocked its head at her, "I have orders."

"Orders do not determin us." she said firmly.

His eyes narrowed, "Us? Es there more than one of you 'ere?" from within the long sleeves of the straitjacket he wore he produced a violently black two edged razor.

"No." she frowned, "Ets jus' me... jus' as ets always been." she shook her head, "Look it." she said, "I'll go wif you. Jus'... jus' leave the rest of these people outta it."

Spookie frowned, "I 'ave no orders fer them. I can agree to 'at."

She nodded, "'Ats fine."

Noodle's brain kicked into gear, as she heard those words come from the brunette. She wriggled out of Russel's arms and ran several paces away from her band members, "Onee-san!" she yelled, "You can't give up! Never give up, never surrender!" she ran the rest of the way and threw her long arms around Jhonen's legs, "I want you here."

Jhonen froze, her eyes stared down at Noodle. Those simple words, _I want you here._ had completely forced her to stop. She felt that strange gentle burning in on the inside, and cringed.

"Jhonen onee-san you have to stay!" demanded Noodle.

The experiment forced herself to look away from the little girl, back to 13600, "Gimme a minute."

He nodded, without a word.

Jhonen knelt down beside Noodle and gently placed her hands on either side of the little girl's shoulders, "Noodle," she said firmly, "I need to go. Ets dangerous fer me ta remain 'ere. I like ya kid. Yer amazin', but this es a battle 'at not even yer marshal arts can beat."

Noodle looked fiercely at her, "Stay." she said, "I don't want you to leave. I was just getting to know you."

Confused by Noodle's words, and hurt because of the little girl's pain, she did the only thing she knew. She reached forward, just as the blue haired singer had done for her, and pulled Noodle close, "I luve ya, Noods." she said very quietly, "Yer the first I 'ave ever, 'onestly been able ta say I luve. So I 'afta leave so that you won't get 'urt."

At those words Noodle felt her heart break and wrapped her arms around the torso of the older woman, "Please don't leave." she begged in a strangely small voice, "I need someone like you."

Jhonen patted her awkwardly on the head, and glanced up at Spookie to insure he was still patient. When she did, she stopped moving and stared at him. Something gray was coming out of his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks. It dribbled off his chin and onto the black uniform.

Spookie suddenly felt it running down his face. His crazy eyes widened and he wiped the substance off. Slowly he lowered his eyes away from his target and looked at the sticky gray substance all over his hands. He stared hard at it then began shaking violently. It was almost like watching someone have seizure, the way he froze up and violently shook. Then suddenly his body collapsed onto the ground.

"Noodle you stopped him." Jhonen mumbled staring at the male laying on the roof.

Noodle gently pulled back from the Jhonen and looked at the red haired figure on the floor, "Is he done?"

Jhonen shook her head, "I dunno." gently she pushed Noodle off of her and cautiously walked forward. She knelt beside the body and gently straightened him on his back.

Spookie's eyes snapped open and his hand shot up grabbing her painfully by the throat. He sat up slowly and pressed her to the ground with a single hand, and picked up the jagged black razor. His eyes roamed over face as he pressed the blade sweetly against the exposed skin.

"You short circuited me." he began rambling as the confusion began showing through his eyes, "Not jus' you, but 'at blasted brother of yours too. One an' the same, through and through."

Jhonen remained still, more shock than he was.

He pressed harder against the pale neck, "I am going to kill you and 'ave this done." but his hand remained stayed. It shook violently, but wouldn't move, and in a coarse and angered tone demanded, "Who are you that you can do this to me?"

Lost for words, she shook her head and answered, "I'm...j-jus Jhonen. Jhonen Kurumi."

His eyes widen, and the hand that the balde was in trembled harder. The mix-matched eyes glared at her dark ones then finally he drew the blade across her neck. The hand that held her, released her. Her head bounced as it hit the concrete. Thick rich crimson blood dribbled off of her and slowly began to pool around her face. Spookie stood, the ragged blade still in hand and jumped off the building to the zombies below.

Noodle wasted no time, as soon as he was gone to jumped up and sprint over the injured body. She grabbed the torso of the girl and forced her into a sitting position, "Onee-san!" she yelled, "Onee-san! C'mon don't die on me!"

Jhonen gave her half smile apologetically, "Sorry Noods." she chocked on the thick crimson substance coming out her throat, "I 'ope yer okay."

The rest of the band snapped out of their shock. They moved all at once and hurried over the Noodle, who was crying., "I'm alive, but I'm not okay!" she sobbed clutching Jhonen to her, "I couldn't anything to help you against that-that thing an-" she was stopped by Jhonen's cold hand against her.

"S'okay." she saw Murdoc join the group. She raised her eyes to the man and waited for his furry,_ 'I put Noodle in danger._ ' she could accept the consequences of that, partially as the girl was safe and unharmed.

Murdoc looked down at the shirt he wore and grabbed the end of it and tore two rounds off of it. He sat down beside Noodle and pulled her from the guitarist's grip. Skillfully he wrapped the bandage tightly around her neck. He stood up and thrust her at Russel, "If ya don't 'urry, she'll be dead soon."

Russel took her from Murdoc and turned on his heel and ran in. He sprinted down the stairs at an alarming rate and stopped only when he reached floor with the bathrooms. He went in and set her against the wall and grabbed the first aid kit off the sink counter where it had been left. He threaded a needle and pulled down the makeshift tourniquet and stitched the nasty cut shut. It took several stitches, but either because of blood loss or the already dominate pain in her throat she didn't feel it. When he completed the task he laid her on the tiled floor, and sat back.

He sat quietly beside her waiting. After a half an hour, the wound was crusted with blood, but was finally secure. It wouldn't bleed anymore. Russel untied the tourniquet, and grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and turned on the water.

"Ya scared me there fer a while." he commented waiting on the water to turn warm.

Jhonen coughed a little,but answered, "Sorry... especially for Noodle."

Russel dunked the cloth into the now hot water and pulled it out, "Don't worry about it." he said wringing the cloth out and shutting off the tap, "We knew what would happen if we kept ya live." he chuckled, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"That doesn... mean anfing." she mumbled.

Russel sat down again on the floor and gently began wiping the wound, "I take it Murdoc threatened you with in an inch of yer life if ya got us inta trouble."

Jhonen looked at him, and nodded.

Russel reached out a massive hand and rustled her hair, "I'm not Murdoc. I was gonna rip is throat if he tried anything." he grinned at her, "In the short day you've been here you already mean the world to Noodle. She loves you."

Jhonen sighed, "She really shouldn't."

"But she does." smiled the drummer, "And from one friend to another, I think you should relax and accept it."

"B-but what if-" started Jhonen, but she stopped at his stare.

"Kid," he said, "**IF **there is another attack, we'll deal with it and keep ya alive. That seems to be yer biggest problem." he grinned taking the cloth and running in gently against the freshly sealed wound, "Stayin' alive."

Jhonen's dark eyes watched him, "Aren't you worried tha' I'll get someone killed?"

The drummer laughed, "In case you haven't noticed, you don't match Murdoc's description of these experiment things. Especially after I saw that last guy. Man, he was scary!" he looked at her, "But no, no I'm not."

Jhonen looked at the opposite side of the wall.

Russel continued cleaning off the dried blood, "After this is done, we'll go meet King of the Dicks, and you can comfort Noodle."

An unfamiliar pain hit the experiment's being. It was anxious and hollow feeling, it twisted her insides, and then there was suddenly a image of Noodle in her mind. The little girl's beaming smile warmed her in an odd way, and suddenly she felt her insides freeze.'_I'm attached._' she felt her heart pick up pace,'_But how?! It's only been one and half days! How did she do this! I... I...' _she stopped as Russel finished and threw the washcloth in the sink, and put up supplies, '_I...I love 'at lil' kid.' _she felt tempted to cry, but the prospect of having to see Murdoc held everything in.

"Here we go now." Russel nodded, and picked her up off the floor and began down out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Upon reaching the living room he laid her on the couch and entered into the kitchen. Jhonen listend and heard on the chairs slide back and a patter of feet. Noodle bounded in and jumped over the couch. She wrapped her arms around the experiment and sobbed onto her chest.

"Onee-san! I was so worried! Hic-hic-hic"

Jhonen gave her half of smile sadly and gently reached up a cut-up hand and gently patted the violet hair, "It's okay. I'm awrigh'. Russel's been a fantastic doctor. He and Murdoc."

Noodle sat up on top of the experiment, "I was so scared for you! -hic-hic-hic- I was gonna lose you and- hic-hic-hic-" Noodle was embarrassed at her uncontrolled emotions. However it felt good, to know that Jhonen wasn't going to tease her for actually expressing concern.

Jhonen forced herself to sit up, pulling the already tender stiches from the first incident and agitated her new ones. Her long arms wrapped themselves securely around the little girl who felt instantly calmer, "I'm sorry luve. I didn't mean ta scare ya. I'm sorta a really bad experiment. I sort of 'ex everything, and cause problems." she patted Noodle's head, "But I wouldn't 'ave let that experiment 'urt you."

Noodle pulled back and stared into the dark eyes, "Y-you hic really mean that?"

Jhonen nodded, "Yer my bol'le of sunshine." she offered her half smile

Noodle secured her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly, but didn't say anything.

Exhausted from the injuries she leaned against the arm of the sofa and rubbed Noodle's back gently. The little girl's breathing was broken only by hic-ups for the longest time. Her breathing slowly evened out and she became limp against the warm body.

Jhonen was beginning to fall asleep when she heard someone in the kitchen slide back a chair and tromp across the tilled floor. She looked over Noodle's head and saw Murdoc at the end of the sofa. Russel and 2-D soon joined him.

Murdoc stared at Noodle for a moment then his mix-matched eyes stared at her, "Alive still?" he snorted.

Jhonen nodded.

The bassist took a seat across from the sofa and the others took ones on either side of him, "I'm only gonna ask this once." he said firmly, apparently trying to calm his nerves from the attack with the cigarette between his lips, "Wot are you made fer?"

Jhonen bit the inside of her mouth then answered slowly, "I'm wot you call a Fail Safe fer the other experiments."

Murdoc leaned back in his chair and he studied her, "Yer a Fail Safe?" he said quietly, "Not a Tracker er hunter?" he took the cigarette out of his mouth and mashed into the ash tray sitting on the arm.

She nodded, "Jus' a Fail Safe."

"Wotz a Fail Safe?" asked 2-D looking at Murdoc.

Murdoc let out a shaky breath, and said, "A Fail Safe is exactly wot it sounds like. If an experiment fails to behave right, they take 'em out."

"'At not wot I really do, but sumfn' like at." she answered.

Murdoc's eyes snapped up to hers, "Et's wot you would do, if Crox 'adja."

She flinched,"Maybe so, but I, 'ave no intention of going back to 'em."

The black haired male leaned back in the seat, "Indulge me. Wot do you do?"

"Me?" she asked tiredly, "Why I 'elp the experiments keep their sanity." she looked up at the ceiling, "I keep them 'appy, by influence."

"Wot, pray tell, is 'at? Influence?" inquired Murdoc tartly.

She looked over at the leader, "I'm 'onestly not sure. Sumfing about being around 'em... I dunno. I jus' know et works."

Russel looked at Noodle, then looked at Jhonen, "'Ey Joey."

She looked at him startled by the use of a nick-name, "Hm?"

"Are you dangerous? I mean, you can't lose it like that guy you fought." he asked.

Jhonen shook her head, "No...no I can't lose it. I'm missing certain parts that make experiments able to be controlled and made into monsters."

"Really?" snorted Murdoc.

Jhonen avoided eye contact with the three of them, " My older brother... 'as operated on meh, and um... taken a bunch of stuff out. I'm a failed experiment. I lack the ability ta strong or violent. I can only be...um protective."

Murdoc's eyes narrowed, "So Spookie 1, experiment number 13665, operated on you?"

She stared at him and nodded, "'Ow do you-"

"'Ow do you know he took things out of you?! He's a mad experiment, he makes monsters out of everything!" demanded Murdoc.

Jhonen sighed, "Crox."

Murdoc's eyes widen, "Wot about 'im?"

Jhonen looked at him, "I've 'ad thirteen surgeries from 'im. 'E found out that I was missing normal genetics and 'at my body had been cut up a lot, and after some blood work determined that I was a failed experiment." she looked away.

Murdoc stared at her, "Failed."

She looked at sofa to avoid his eye contact, "I... I have no strength, no major endurance, but I have a high pain tolerance." there was a breif pause then, " I'm jus' failed."

"Guess I shoulda figured 'fter you hurt yerself, by walkin' down the stairs." he said coldly.

She stared up at him.

He growled, "I'll deal wif you in the morning." he turned from her and head for the car lot. Once in the concrete block he walked slowly toward the Winnebago's front door. He reached it and went up the three steps, and shut the door. Slowly he walked toward his bedand sat down. There was an aburpt ringing from his mobile.

Murdoc jumped, startled by the noise, but regained his composure and and answered it, "'Ello?"

"'Ey Mudz. Et's Signs, Remus. 'Member me?" said the voice on the other line.

Murdoc's eyes widened, "Remus? Hell ya I remember ya. Wot-"

"Listen I dun really 'ave time fer small talk, but I was told that you 'ave our Fail Safe, Joey."

Murdoc stopped moving, "Yeah... we 'ave 'er."


End file.
